Hyrule Wieners
by Woody K
Summary: After the whole Ganondorf battle for the Triforce, rescuing Cia from darkness, and Phantom Ganon aftermath peace was once again restore with crime levels at an all-time low. However, Link is extremely jacked for battle, so when Zelda tells him of some danger, he goes to battle a few monsters, clear out evil, but also fuck a few ladies. Request from ultimateCCC.


After the whole Ganondorf battle for the Triforce, rescuing Cia from darkness, and Phantom Ganon aftermath, peace was once again restored with crime levels at an all-time low.

Link, however, believed it sure was boring back in Hyrule and wished he could fight one more bad guy. That was when a miracle appeared, there was a distress call mentioned by Zelda from Linkle and one from Impa and one from Lana. He was extremely jacked for a few more battles and with permission from Zelda, he went to mitigate the new threats.

Somewhere in Kokori Forest, Linkle and Lana were doing a stellar job holding their own against a horde of Cuccos that got angry at them for no reason. Eventually, the chickens were too strong and there were too many, so they felt now was a good time for someone to provide assistance. Thankfully, Link stepped and sliced the Cuccos into ribbons. Linkle and Lana thanked him, then surprised him when they asked if he had any unfulfilled sexual fantasies. Link declined, stating that he was only happy to help, but did explain, "I always wanted to have oral sex, vaginal sex and anal sex all in one night. I had never had a true blowjob. Zelda would take my cock in her mouth during foreplay but would never let me cum that way."

Link then asked them if they had any fantasies. Linkle said she really only had one, which was to have anal sex. Lana agreed. Link thought it was the end of their sex discussion until they stripped for Link. They embraced and kissed him, then broke the kiss and turned away for minute. They said, "Why don't you start getting ready?"

He stripped down to nothing, letting his slightly above average size cock hang free as he sat on the grass and said, "Ready."

Link did not have to wait long, they turned to face him again as Link witnessed them get close to him and met them and they engaged in a kiss that they broke. They said, "Let us take care of you first."

When he tried to speak, Linkle put her hand over his mouth so he just stood quietly. They smiled as they saw his erect 7-inch cock. Linkle had him lie on his back as she knelt in front of him and stroked his cock a few times and then licked the head of his cock like an ice cream cone. She lifted it up and slid the tip of her tongue along the sensitive underside of his cock, then took just the head between her lips and tickled the tip with her tongue. Lana reached between his legs and gently stroked his balls, which drove him crazy. Link placed his hands on their heads to steady himself as he felt the tingling sensation in his balls and finally spoke, "If you girls don't stop, I'm going to cum soon."

They just said, "That's the idea."

The two ladies switched positions, Lana then took most of his cock in her mouth, tightened her lips around his cock and started bobbing up and down on his cock. All the while, Linkle was gently messaging my balls. Link let out a low moan as his cock erupted, he only shot two or three jets of cum into Lana's mouth and she easily swallowed all he gave her, then proceeded to clean his cock. Link fell back on the ground as Linkle took back the cock, saying, "My turn. I'm all yours now."

Link pulled her to him and they met in a long passionate kiss, he could taste the remnants of his cum in her mouth. It didn't taste bad, but he could understand why some women don't like it. As they kissed, his hand moved down Linkle's back to grip her hot butt. Linkle began kissing his way across her cheek, down her neck to her breast. Her areoles were about the size of a quarter with the tip of her nipples standing out about a quarter inch. He placed his lips on one nipple and gently kissed, licked and sucked on it, he didn't want to get too rough with them because he knew some ladies don't like and rough play with their nipples. Linkle immediately began slowly moaning in pleasure while playing with one, with his mouth, he rubbed the other nipple with his fingers and moved his mouth to the other nipple and gave the same treatment he had given her other nipple.

He then started kissing his way over her tummy and to her crotch. Her pubic hair was trimmed for her bikini, what was left was blonde and very sparse. Link went straight for her pussy and licked the outer lips a few times before gently parting them at the top to find her clit. He gently inserted one and then two fingers in her pussy as he licked her clit. Linkle was squirming and moaning as he licked her clit and finger fucked her very wet pussy. Link thought he detected a few mini contractions on her pussy before she let out a long, "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

That was when her orgasm hit and she squeezed her legs together on his hand as waves of pleasure flowed through her.

* * *

They helped Link stand up straight again and got him redressed. He said goodbye and good luck to them, then he wobbled a little before being able to walk normally again as he went to find Impa, who was the victim of some hostile Bokoblins. He lacerated them all and Impa showed her gratitude by getting naked, rolling onto her elbows and knees and saying, "Fuck me doggy style. I'm sure Zelda won't mind. We don't have to tell her."

"...ok."

To his surprise, his cock had reemerged from his tunic. He took off his clothes again and lined up his cock with her pussy and slowly slid all the way in. When inside, Link stopped for a moment and savored the exquisite warm feeling of Impa's pussy around his cock and slowly started moving his cock in and out of her pussy, enjoying the feeling. After four or five strokes, Impa looked over her shoulder at him and said, "Fuck me hard."

"As you wish."

Link started picking up the speed, knowing it would be a while before he came. Soon, he was fucking her pussy as hard as he could and grabbed on to her hips as he kept ramming his cock in her. Impa reached for her pussy and began rubbing her clit as kept saying between her moans, "Don't...stop."

He felt her pussy start to contract around his cock, so he kept up the thrusting through her orgasm and was beginning to wonder if he would be able to cum again. Finally, he felt the unmistakable feeling of his balls tightening as his cock then twitched a few times and shot a couple small jets of cum. He fell forward on top of Impa and then rolled of her onto his side. Impa kissed him and said, "Thank you. That was wonderful. Lets rest a little before we continue."

He quickly fell asleep and didn't know how long he slept but the sunset was trying to blind him when he woke, then he noticed she was starting to play with his cock again as she said, "Wake up sleepy head. We haven't finished our journey."

She had a small bottle of lubricant in her hand. "If you're going to get it in the butt. I need to get you loosened up, I always come prepared."

He had her get on her elbows and knees and she had him squirt a little of the cold liquid on her ass. She squealed in shock from the cold as he put some on his finger and slowly worked a finger in her backside, then slowly pushed in and out and moved his finger in a circular motion. Impa began moaning from the work on her ass and when Link thought she was ready, he put more lubricant on her and inserted a second finger, which got an even louder moan from her. While working two fingers in her ass, he reached for her pussy and began rubbing her clit.

She started moaning louder and started wiggling her ass and said, "Oh that feels soo good."

Before long, Link had her on the verge of orgasm and decided to take her all the way before fucking her ass, so he rubbed her clit even harder and felt her ass squeezing his fingers as her orgasm hit. This time she had a silent orgasm, but her body tightened as the waves of pleasure flowed through her. He kept his fingers in her ass as she began coming down from her high and kept his fingers in Impa's ass as he helped her roll onto her back and added more lubricant to his fingers sliding in and out of her, then put some on his cock and placed Impa's legs on his shoulders. He moved so his cock was near her ass and as soon as he pulled his fingers out, he pushed his cock in. He got the head just past her sphincter muscle and stopped and could see a little pain on Impa's face.

Link asked, "Are you OK?"

She said, "Yes, just wait a little bit. I've never had anything that big in there."

He stood motionless until she said, "OK, just take it slow."

Link slowly slid his cock inside her until he was all the way in. Before starting to thrust, he started to rub her clit, but she pushed his hand away and said, "I'll do that, you just fuck me hard."

He started out with a few short strokes and gradually built up speed. Impa started pushing her hips to meet his thrusts. Link didn't know if he would be able to cum, since he came twice just hours earlier. When Impa started rubbing her clit, her orgasm approached quickly and she came loud and hard, squeezing his cock with her ass but still, he did not cum. He slowed his thrust as she started to come down from her orgasm. She looked at him and asked, "Did you cum?"

"Not yet."

She then reached around and caressed his balls and started thrusting back to meet his thrust. After a few minutes, he felt his balls tighten and he shot a small amount of cum inside her. Link tried staying in her as long as he could before his cock slid out of her. They lied on the ground for a while, recuperating. Then, Link said goodbye and promised to come back soon as he went back to Hyrule.


End file.
